That Awkward Love
by Panda.exe
Summary: After Kotonoha find out that Makoto cheat on her with Sekai she went to a deep depression in her lunch time until Tatsumi Shion went to her and comfort her. Later they became the best of friends but in the other hand Tatsumi want to be with her more than just best friends.
1. Prologue

Kotonoha is in a deep depression in lunch time because of Makoto and Sekai betray her.

He cheated on her with her best friend Sekai behind her back. She didn't see none of this coming. It hurt her every time she sees Makoto holding hands with Sekai in the train. The rumor was all over the school and people bully Kotonoha because of it. Life was so unfair. Things got even worse she been thinking ending herself once and for all. She knew this wasn't right but this situation got too far thanks to Makoto and Sekai.

Kotonoha was alone in a table with no company just her and her feelings.

''I despise them so much...'' She mumbles and cries. ''I wish I can go back in time to kill Makoto...'' She continue to mumble and clean her tears from her violet eyes.

Someone poke her in her shoulder she sigh and turn around. ''Are you ok?'' A young man said.

This guy have red hair and have brilliant green eyes he wears black glasses. ''Y-Yes, why?'' Kotonoha said and looks away. ''I heard you crying...'' He said and sit next to her. ''I wasn't...'' She said and looks down.

''Oh ok then... Oh! Where's my matters my name is Tatsumi Shion'' She look at Tatsumi and shake his hand. ''It nice to meet you i'm Kotonoha Katsura''

Tatsumi grins. ''Cool name!'' Kotonoha smile. ''Sorry if I seen to creep you out like that, I heard you crying and thought I should help someone who needs it'' He said and blushes.

''I-I wasn't crying...'' Kotonoha said. ''It sound like it. Don't be embarrassed I won't make fun of you'' Tatsumi said and smile.

Kotonoha then feel safe when he said that he wasn't gonna make fun of her.

''Y-You won't?'' She ask. ''Of course I won't'' He said.

There was a two minute of silence until Kotonoha said. ''Its about Makoto and Sekai...'' Tatsumi looks at her. ''You mean the ''popular couple'' that everyone can't shut up about?'' When he heard Kotonoha giggle by his comment it made him feel relief that he at least made her laugh. ''Yes, Makoto he...'' Kotonoha didn't now if she should continue to say but after seeing Tatsumi eyes telling her that he cares she want to tell him. ''H-He cheated on me with Sekai'' She said and looks down.

Tatsumi widened his eyes he couldn't believe that a guy dump a cute girl like her.

''I'm sorry to heard that Katsura-san... I can't believe someone leave a cute girl like that'' Tatsumi said. ''You should forget about him, His a waste of your time. Move on you can get another boyfriend like-'' Kotonoha cut him off. ''You?''

Tatsumi blushes and bit his lip. ''Y-Yeah maybe'' The bell rings. _''Oh my god the bell save me I don't want her to notice I love her!''_ He though and blushes more thinking of Kotonoha. ''I-I gotta go maybe I see you after school?'' Tatsumi said nervously.

''Sure!'' Kotonoha smile and nodded.

 _''His a nice person... I like him...''_ Kotonoha though as she go to take her class.


	2. A New Friend

Kotonoha take her last class Science she went to find Tatsumi since she promise to meet him after school.

She look at the crowd and sigh. _''There's always someone who talk about me in the crowds.''_ She though. _''I'm not going I just wait until the crowd go away...''_ She though and sit down. She close her eyes and waited. ''Kotonoha?'' She open her eyes to see the red haired teen Tatsumi. ''I really though you were gonna abandon me or something, hehehe!'' Tatsumi shyly laugh and one of his hand grab his elbow. ''I will never abandon someone. Like Makoto and Sekai did...'' Kotonoha said and frown a little.

''But they don't matter to me any longer so don't worry about me Tatsumi'' Kotonoha said and grins. ''What are we gonna do?'' She ask.

Tatsumi grins back. ''I thought that maybe we can go to my house and chill. I-I know this is strange that i'm inviting you to my house and stuff but I promise I won't touch you if that what you thinking'' He said nervously and blushes.

''Is there other people in your house?'' Kotonoha ask.

''No, just you and me. My parents are working and they come at home at night'' Tatsumi said.

Kotonoha smile and stand up. ''That sound great I guess. Lead the way'' She said and giggles. ''Sure!'' Tatsumi laugh.

They both start to walk through streets to go to Tatsumi house. ''Tatsumi is it very far?'' Kotonoha ask. ''No it just a little long'' Tatsumi said and pointed to his house. ''See we're here!'' Tatsumi and Kotonoha laugh together and walks toward his house. They walk in and Kotonoha looks around. ''I love your house'' She said and smile. ''Thanks'' Tatsumi smile he honestly didn't know what was his plan to be her boyfriend. He obviously won't tell her not that would have been awkward if he did. _''Maybe I wait a little longer...''_ He though. ''Wanna see my room?'' He ask.

Kotonoha looks at him and smile. ''Yes'' She said and follow Tatsumi to his room.

''This is my room. Is not very big but I swear it good to sleep in here!'' Tatsumi and jump in his bed.

Kotonoha laugh it was funny how childish Tatsumi is. He probably was younger than Kotonoha who knows. She wasn't sure to ask how old he was but it was the right thing to do. ''How old are you?'' Kotonoha ask. ''I'm 17 why?'' Tatsumi looks at her and blinks his eyes. ''You look so childish I though you were younger than me but I was wrong hahaha!'' She laugh and grins.

''Funny thing is that everyone think I skip school so I can go to high school'' Tatsumi and Kotonoha laugh together.

Tatsumi sit on his bed. ''Kotonoha come and sit with me'' Kotonoha blinks her eyes and sit next to him.

He give Kotonoha a teddy bear. ''I was wondering how close you were to Makoto Itou?'' Kotonoha looks down. ''D-Don't worry you don't need to tell me'' Tatsumi said he didn't want to see his girl feeling down.

''No its not your fault Tatsumi it just... We we're so close and he... Did that behind my back and the worse of all Sekai was my best friend that I count on... It so unreal'' Kotonoha said.

Tatsumi frown a little. ''We use to said each other secrets... You know what was the first secret he told me?'' Kotonoha said and looks at Tatsumi.

''He didn't want to fail me...'' Kotonoha said and looks away.

''Which he did'' Tatsumi said. ''So whos is your best friend Sekai?'' He ask.

Kotonoha looks at Tatsumi in the eyes. ''She was the one why Makoto and I were together in the first place. She play as ''The mach maker'' and get us together as a couple. But then she steal Makoto from me. Probably she was jealous'' She said.

''Oh I see...'' Tatsumi said and looks down

Then suddenly he hug Kotonoha. ''Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you again...'' Kotonoha widened her eyes and blushes. She did not expect this at all and she just meet him in school today. It was surprising of how two people meet one day and became the best of friends. Actually she was glad to meet Tatsumi he was better than Makoto and Sekai. ''I-I'm glad to meet you Tatsumi!'' She hug him back and cries but not from sadness. It was tears of joy.

''D-Don't cry Kotonoha'' Tatsumi said and give her a tissue. ''T-Thanks...'' Kotonoha said and take the tissue.

After two hours Kotonoha have to go to her home since they both have school tomorrow and they didn't want to miss out their exam on Science.

''I guess I see you tomorrow Kotonoha chan?'' Tatsumi ask.

''Yes'' Kotonoha step back. ''Bye Tatsumi...'' She said and walks away.

 _''I love you so much...''_ Tatsumi though and blushes.


	3. Gossip

Kotonoha and Tatsumi were together in Math class in the morning they been chatting in a small paper.

 _Hey Kotonoha chan you're free in the next class? :3_

Tatsumi write and pass it to Kotonoha. He snickers and looks at the teacher making sure the teacher wasn't looking at them.

 _Yes I am Tatsumi. Do you want to chill with me?_

Kotonoha pass it to him. Tatsumi smile and looks at Kotonoha. ''Are you gonna use the word ''chill'' now?'' He snickers. ''Since you use it I though I should too'' She giggle. ''Please pay attention to the class Katsura and Shion'' The teacher said.

''S-Sorry'' Tatsumi said and looks down.

''Alright but don't do it again, this will come in the next exam'' The teacher said and continue to give the class.

After the class of math Tatsumi and Kotonoha sit together in a table and talk. ''The teacher was so pissed at us'' Tatsumi said and drinks soda. ''Yes we shouldn't do that in her class'' Kotonoha said and put two sandwitches in the table. ''I cook this and I though you might try this'' She smile and give a sandwitch to Tatsumi. ''Of course anything for you Kotonoha chan!'' Tatsumi take the sandwitch and eat it. He almost choke it out how terrible the sandwitch taste but that will broke his Kotonoha chan heart so he swallow it and smile.

''Wow this is so good!'' He lie and smile nervously.

Meanwhile Makoto and Sekai walk toward the cafeteria and saw Kotonoha and a guy with her. ''Who is he?'' Makoto ask and looks at his new girlfriend Sekai.

''His Tatsumi Shion we take class together in History. I saw him talk to the teacher and he seems... Weird. They don't fit as a couple his like a child next to Katsura so his probably a friend to her'' Sekai said.

Makoto blinks his eyes and said. ''Oh his the one who talk to the History teacher about the assignment?'' Sekai nodded. ''Oh...'' Makoto didn't want to betray Kotonoha like this he was gonna tell her about him and Sekai but it was too late to do so. ''This would have been better if I told her...'' Makoto mumbles. ''What do you mean?'' Sekai looks at him and raise a eyebrow. ''About us Sekai. We should have told her'' Makoto said and crosses arm.

''Why should we? She will still be mad at us for it so why?'' Sekai said and sit in a table.

Makoto sit next to her and sigh. ''She at least need to know but I guess shes smarter than me since she found out about us...'' Makoto said and eat rice.

''Are you doubting our relationship Makoto? Because you're talking about her too much'' Sekai said and looks at him.

''N-No Sekai of course not! It just it would have been better to keep her as our friend like we use to be'' He said. ''You better because I will kill you if you cheat on me with her'' Sekai said and eat a donut. Sekai's friend walk toward Makoto and Sekai and sit with them. ''Do you know that guy who sit next to Kotonoha?'' Hikari ask. ''Yeah he look cute'' Nanami said. ''It doesn't matter girls they just friends'' Sekai close her eyes in annoyance.

Otome walk past by and said ''You just jealous because they make a good couple than you both'' She laugh teasing and walk away with her crowd of girls.

Sekai growls. ''Calm down Sekai we're just teasing'' Setsuna said and smile.

''Can you guys stop talking about them? It making me feel weird'' Sekai said and sigh. Makoto notice that she was jealous but decide to leave it.

Meanwhile Kotonoha and Tatsumi. ''I think your ex friend is here Kotonoha chan...'' Tatsumi whispers. ''Oh... Don't worry Tatsumi they don't matter to me no longer so its ok'' Kotonoha said. ''No wait if they are talking about us?'' Tatsumi ask good point since everyone is into gossip lately. ''Its fine. If they do we simple don't care about them so lets relax and be happy'' Kotonoha said and smile.

Tatsumi blushes and smile. ''Y-You're right Kotonoha chan we don't care'' They both giggle and sigh.


	4. Promises

After lunch they take Science class. Tatsumi was looking at Kotonoha at entire time he couldn't stop thinking about her. He touch his chest where his heart was it was racing so fast that someone could hear it. _''How i'm gonna confess to Kotonoha chan? What if she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her? I don't want to lose her friendship because of my stupid feelings... I'm so stupid..''_

Tatsumi though and receive a letter from Taisuke in a paper. _''Isn't that the one that likes Kotonoha chan?''_ Tatsumi sigh and read it.

 _Hey a bird told me that you like Kotonoha I can help you out! ;)_

He looks at Taisuke as he winks at him. Tatsumi raise a eyebrow and writes.

 _I don't need no one's help I think I can do this on myself..._

Tatsumie trow the paper at the head of Taisuke. _''I don't want a person who likes my crush to help me out...''_ He though and glad that he didn't receive any letter's from Taisuke. It was better that way where no one help him out in his love life.

He didn't understand the class neither so to him it was better to stare at Kotonoha until it was time to leave.

The Science teacher looks at Tatsumi and raise a eyebrow. ''Shion your eyes need to be here'' The red haired teen look at the teacher and blushes. ''S-Sorry...'' He mutters. ''I need to talk to you after class Shion'' The teacher said and the bell rings. ''Ok eveybody the class is over you can all leave'' As Kotonoha and Tatsumi were gonna leave the teacher quickly said. ''Except you Shion'' Kotonoha looks at Tatsumi. ''Don't worry Tatsumi I'll wait for you outside'' Kotonoha said and Tatsumi nodded. Kotonoha leaves the class room and Tatsumi walks toward the teacher desk.

''Shion do you have a crush on Katsura?'' The teacher ask. ''W-What?'' Tatsumi blushes and widened eyes. ''Do you have a crush on Katsura? Yes or no'' The teacher once again ask. ''Y-Yes...'' Tatsumi said and looks down.

''I ask you this question because I need you to pay attention to my class, You can do others thing with her later but in my class please don't do that Shion. She will notice it if you keep doing this'' The teacher said. ''I-I know... I just didn't understand the class'' Tatsumi said. ''You could have ask in the class so I can explain it to you again'' The teacher said.

''But I feel so awkward when everyone looks at me like i'm dumb or something...'' Tatsumi said. ''Shion you're not dumb you just learn differently than others'' The teacher said and smile. ''And hey I think Katsura would love to be with a gentleman like you Shion'' The teacher continue to said.

''Teach I don't think so...'' Tatsumi said. ''She's so mature and i'm just... A awkward child next to her'' He said and looks down.

''But Katsura will love to be with a man that respect her and importantly love her for her. You're perfect for her'' The teacher said.

Tatsumi gasp at his teacher word and blushes. ''Shion Promise me to pay attention to my class tomorrow'' She said and smile.

''I will!'' Tatsumi said and stand up. ''And... P-Promise you won't tell no one about my crush'' He said. ''I promise'' The teacher said and winks. ''Have a nice after noon Shion''

''You too teach!'' Tasumi leave the class and meet with Kotonoha outside the school. ''What happened Tatsumi?'' Kotonoha ask. ''She said that I should pay attention the class no need to worry'' Tatsumi said and smile.

Kotonoha smile. ''I think it time for me to show you my house since you show me yours. Wanna go?'' She ask. ''Of course Kotonoha chan!'' Tatsumi grins and she giggles. ''Very well then let's go'' He follow Kotonoha until they were at her house. ''We're here are you ready Tatsumi?'' Kotonoha turns around to see him.

''I was born ready!'' He said.

Kotonoha giggles making him blush. She open the door and they walk in the house. ''This is my house'' She said and smile. ''Kotonoha!'' A little girl voice echoed the room. ''Kokoro you're here?'' Kotonoha said. ''Kokoro?'' Tatsumi ask.

Kokoro run downstairs and hugs Kotonoha. ''I'm glad you're here!'' Kokoro said.

Tatsumi looks at the little girl and smile. ''Kotonoha chan who is this Kokoro here?'' He said and giggles. ''Oh Tatsumi this is my little sister Kokoro'' Kotonoha said.

Kokoro looks at Tatsumi with sparkle in her eyes. ''Are you Kotonoha new boyfriend?''

Tatsumi blushes and Kotonoha widened her eyes. ''Kokoro he is my friend!'' Kotonoha said. ''Sorry for making this weird big sis'' Kokoro said and looks down a shame. ''Don't worry you didn't make this weird'' Tatsumi said.

Kokoro looks at him and grins happily. ''Hehehe! I'll be in my room and play with my 3DS'' Kokoro said and run upstairs to her room.

''I'm so sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable in that moment'' Kotonoha said. ''No i'm fine with it actually'' Tatsumi grins. ''I like your sister Kotonoha chan'' He said following Kotonoha to her room. ''I'm glad you like her'' She said and open the door of her room. ''And this is my room is not that big if you see'' Kotonoha said and smile.

''I love your room'' Tatsumi looks at Kotonoha. ''Thanks Tatsumi...'' She said and sit in her bed. ''I have something to tell you Tatsumi...'' Kotonoha said

Tatsumi widened his eyes. _''I-Is she gonna say what I think shes gonna say? No that's impossible...''_ He though and looks at her. ''Kotonoha chan i'm all ears'' He said.

Kotonoha took a deep breath and looks at him. ''Makoto been sending me messages on my cell phone a-and he beg me to forgive him for what he did...'' She said. Tatsumi gasp in the inside. ''S-Seriously?'' He said and Kotonoha nodded.

 _''I don't believe this''_ That what Tatsumi was thinking. ''What should I do?'' Kotonoha ask.

Tatsumi have no idea what to say to Kotonoha. He was confused and angry at the same time. ''No don't forgive him'' He said.

Kotonoha nodded. ''Thanks Tatsumi you're always there in the bad times...'' She hugs him and Tatsumi hugs back.

''You're welcome...'' He said.


	5. The Text

Kotonoha have been invited to go to Setsuna's party at her home. She always liked the short kuudere girl but she's worry about Sekai being there. You know what? It didn't matter. She want to have fun and she didn't care about anyone now.

Setsuna's party was at Sunday which was tomorow.

Let the boredom begins. But that was until Tatsumi text Kotonoha on her phone.

 _Hai Kotonoha chan! What are you doing today? :3_

It was cute how Tatsumi write in his text. She love how he text and add the kitty face at the end.

 _I'm not doing anything. Mind if you keep texting me?_

 _Of course I don't mind!_

 _Well... Setsuna invited me to go to her party and I might go._

 _But isn't that girl friends with Sekai and Makoto?_

 _Yes she is but... I wanna go and have fun. They have their fun when they got together, now its my time to have the fun that I want._

 _Kotonoha chan..._

 _I'm going to that party._

 _Kay then... Well can I come in case something goes wrong? You never know if they do a prank on you. I don't want anything to happen to you._

 _Yes I don't mind if you wanna come._

 _Yay! I promise to you that you will have fun with me in that party! :D_

 _Of course I will if it you that i'm coming with._

At that moment Tatsumi squeals and blushes.

 _Awww! That so sweet of you Kotonoha chan~_

 _Hehehe. Yeah I guess._

 _So... Now what?_

 _I'm sorry for asking this but who's your crush!_

 _My crush?_

 _Yes. If you want to tell though..._

 _Ummm... Well maaaaaybe I do maybe I don't._

 _Oh come on tell me! You can trust me. I won't tell._

 _I hope you don't mind but I wanna keep it a surprise for now._

 _Awww! Ok then... I'll try to wait._

 _Yep. I gotta go my mom is calling me I see you tomorrow at that party kay?_

 _Bye Tatsumi!_

 _Bye Kotonoha chan. :D_

Tatsumi take a deep breath and blushes. He couldn't believe Kotonoha ask him when its obvious that his crush is her. Now he was thinking about that party and Sekai and Makoto. ''Hope they don't break Kotonoha chan heart or they gonna deal with me...'' He said.


	6. When Things Falls Apart

Kotonoha finally arrive in Setsuna party. She wear a purple shirt, her pants are blue and she wear white sneakers. At first she was afraid to see Sekai and Makoto but then she knew that make herself a coward.

There she was standing in front of the green haired girl door waiting for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi come toward Kotonoha and breath. ''I'm sorry i'm late! I was thinking what to wear.'' He said and smile nervously.

He was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt, his pants are black as well. ''Do I look hot?'' Tatsumi ask.

Kotonoha look up and down at him and grins. ''You look very handsome.'' Tatsumi blinks his eyes and blushes. ''T-Thank you...'' He stutters and smile. ''Ummm... Are you ready?'' He look at her and ask. ''Yes I am.'' Kotonoha said and nodded.

She sigh and knock the door. ''I'm freaking nervous...'' Tatsumi mumbles and looks down.

Kotonoha look at him and smile. ''It's going to be alright.'' She said as she heard the door been open.

''Kotonoha and Tatsumi, welcome to my party.'' The green haired girl Setsuna said and smile. ''I know my party isn't wild and all but I promise it gonna be fun, you don't mind Makoto or Sekai being here?'' Setsuna continue to said looking at Kotonoha.

''No of course not.'' Kotonoha shake her head and smile.

''Alright! Let's go.'' The green haired girl walk in the house, Kotonoha and Tatsumi follows her in the house. The house was small but it look nice. ''Here's the living room where everyone is here having fun.'' Setsuna said.

''Hey guys! Kotonoha and Tatsumi is here!'' Setsuna then yelled getting everyone attention. Tatsumi steps back he never liked his fear of stage fright which he now was nervious. On the other hand Kotonoha was just smiling.

The crowd smile back and cheers a little. ''Hey!'' Everyone said and continue to party.

There was no sign of Makoto and Sekai in the party so everything was good.

For a while Kotonoha and Tatsumi didn't know what to do. They were talking, drinking and maybe a little dancing. It has been weeks that Kotonoha and Tatsumi are friends. Tatsumi wasn't sure to tell her what he feels now or wait again. The more he think about it the more he was desparate to tell Kotonoha what he feels.

That awkward feelings he feel for Kotonoha not even someone can't describe it.

He sigh and drinks everything was fine just like he want it to be.

''Hey guys Makoto and Sekai is here!'' Setsuna yelled as Makoto and Sekai smile holding hands. Kotonoha look at them and sigh sadly that they are here. It was not expecting for Kotonoha and Tatsumi.

''Ummm... Kotonoha if you want to go we can go you know?'' Tatsumi whispers to Kotonoha. ''No... I'm staying here.'' Kotonoha said. ''Alright...'' Tatsumi said.

The party was getting uncomfortable with Sekai stares. Kotonoha didn't want to her stare back she think it pointless to do so. Tatsumi ignore the stares as well.

Makoto sigh and thinks what he should tell Kotonoha, he have feelings for Kotonoha again. But what if she doesn't accept them? He don't want to be with Sekai anymore he want Kotonoha back.

He take a deep breath and goes behind Kotonoha poking her shoulder. ''Kotonoha...''

Kotonoha turn around and see Makoto. ''...'' She stay in silence not knowing what to do. ''I... Kotonoha I...'' He said and breath again. ''I think I love you...'' She widened her eyes and steps back. ''W-What?'' That the only thing she could say. ''I don't love Sekai anymore, she's way jealous and she isn't like you. Kotonoha I honestly love you.'' Makoto said.

Kotonoha stay in silence again like a cat got her tongue. Tatsumi was coming back with drinks and he widened eyes as he Makoto with Kotonoha. This can't be happening.

He walks toward them and fake a smile that can fool everyone. ''Excuse me Kotonoha who is this?'' Kotonoha look at Tatsumi and frown. ''This is Makoto who I was talking you about the other day...'' Kotonoha said.

''Oh I see…'' Tatsumi said and thinks, Makoto raise a eyebrow. ''Excuse me I was having a private talk with Kotonoha.'' Makoto said not trying to sound rude. ''Is he bothering you?'' Tatsumi whispers.

''No but his confessing his love for me.'' Kotonoha whisper back.

Tatsumi widened his eyes and gritted his teeth. ''You're confessing your love to her?'' He ask to Makoto with hatred in his voice. Makoto crosses his arm and raise eyebrow. ''Yes, is that ok with you?''

''This is not **OK**!'' Tatsumi yelled it got everyone attention. ''How can you say it here?! When your girlfriend is right here!'' Tatsumi continue to say. He never snap like this before and this make Kotonoha widened eyes and stepping back. Sekai widened eyes too she didn't see it coming neither.

Makoto step back offended by the red haired boy. ''W-Well I was planning to break up with her tonight.'' He said as the people gasp in surprise. ''W-What?'' Sekai said and frown.

''You such a **whore** , stop playing with them!'' Tatsumi insult him again getting the people mumbling. ''T-Tatsumi please…'' Kotonoha stutters nervously.

''I'm not a whore! I just have problems deciding, and look at you. You're **immature**!'' Makoto defend himself. ''At least I don't cheat on girls you cheater!'' Tatsumi insult back. ''Oooh!'' The people cheer at the comeback. ''I won't cheat on Kotonoha anymore!'' Makoto said and shake his head. ''You won't, because I love her!'' Tatsumi pushes Makoto as the people gasp again. Kotonoha was not there she walks away and Sekai stood there in shock. Tatsumi looks for Kotonoha and widened eyes. ''Oh no…'' He said and left. Some people were holding Makoto who almost got in a fight with Tatsumi.

''This is all my fault…'' He said as he was exiting the party.


	7. Confusion

''Kotonoha!'' Tatsumi calls for her and looks around. _''God she can be gone now...''_ He though as he put his both hands in his pocket. ''Oh I know I just call her!'' He though as he grab his cell phone marking her phone number.

''Come on pick it up...'' Tatsumi mumbles.

The wait wasn't easy to be fine with.

Kotonoha look at her phone which was ringing. Should she answer or not? She sigh as she accept the call. ''H-Hello?''

Tatsumi was relief that she finally answer. ''Kotonoha!'' He said and the two of them got quiet. Very quiet until Tatsumi speak up. ''I-I'm sorry about what happen, I didn't want that to happen but I felt so,'' He think of a way to say it. ''...Uncomfortable about the fact him doing that while his girlfriend was there.'' Tatsumi said.

Kotonoha close her eyes.

 _''You won't, because I love her!''_

She heard those words echoed in her mind when Tatsumi was arguing with Makoto. Did he really love her or that was just to get Makoto away from her? Well Tatsumi did keep his crush as a surprise, could this be the surprise that Tatsumi was holding all this time?

 _''I think I love you...''_

Makoto words echoed in her mind too. Is Makoto is going to the same route again, Makoto date her then get tired of Kotonoha and go with Sekai again? That boy can't even decide who to stay with! But she still have feeling for the idiot because of the happy memories.

She doesn't even know anymore.

How could she trust another man after what happen with Makoto.

Would Tatsumi would be like Makoto?

''Ummm... K-Kotonoha I understand if you don't want to talk to me. You probably think i'm violent and all, I know I can't go back to time to fix what I done, But i'm very sorry.'' Tatsumi said.

Darn it Kotonoha have feelings for both of them now, it was wrong and she know it very well.

''I accept your apology, please do not do it again you might get yourself in a fight.'' Kotonoha said.

Tatsumi blink his eyes. ''Are we c-cool now?''

Kotonoha giggles and smile. ''Yes we are.''

Tatsumi doesn't know if Kotonoha heard him correctly in the argument. He did this because he love her, Didn't she heard that or was she pretending nothing happen back there? Wait that didn't matter now. He was still friends with Kotonoha and he was happy with that even if she didn't love him back he will still be happy to be with her side.

''I wonder why Makoto would do such a thing.'' Kotonoha say and frown.

''His a asshole!'' Tatsumi say.

Kotonoha think and nodded. ''Yes he is, b-but what if he loves me for real now? I did notice he feel sorry.''

''Kotonoha he cheated on you he could do it again!'' Tatsumi say.

''Y-You're right he is going to do it again I don't know what I was thinking,'' Kotonoha looks away. ''I apology for wondering this nonsense.''

''No it cool.'' Tatsumi say and frown a little.

''I-I have to go my mom want me to be home early, we see each other tomorrow at school?'' Kotonoha ask.

''Yeah! Bye.'' He say.

''Bye...'' Kotonoha say and hang up.

Kotonoha put her phone in her pocket walking toward her home, she should think what she could in this situation. How will Makoto behave in school? The world may never until you see it. ''I hope everything it alright...'' She whispers to herself.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating and the chapter turn out to be short.**


End file.
